Dream's Flowers
by angelbleachfairy
Summary: This is a HitsuKarin fanfic! Written by me and Victoria. Dedicated to Jasmine "Rukia141" , Jennifer, and Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"I do."

"I do, too."

Karin sighed. This wedding was taking a lot longer then she expected. _I can't believe I'm wearing a dress! _She thought._ This is Yuzu, definitely Yuzu._ She heard a loud sniff, then another, then full out sobbing. Annoyed, she turned around and saw it was Hisana, Byakuya gently wiping her eyes. She couldn't stay mad at Hisana; it was impossible for anyone. Except maybe-nah, no one.

Loud music and clinking glasses. A typical party. Toshiro could hear Matsumoto's drunken slurring from across the hall. "Captain!" she called, her face red. "Join the party! It's a wedding! And Ichigo and Rukia's no less!"

"Matsumoto! Even if you have a hangover tomorrow, it won't get you out of paperwork!" yelled Toshiro back.

"Ehhhh? Captain, you're so mean!"

Grumbling, Toshiro turned away.

Sipping her fruit cocktail, Karin surveyed the scene around her. "I can't believe Ichi-nii got married. To a _girl_. To _Rukia_."

"I'm so proud! Look at my boy, all grown up!" cried Isshin. "Masaki! I'll have grandchildren now!"

Ichigo threw a bottle of sake at his father's face. "Shut up!" he said, blushing slightly.

Matsumoto in a corner: "A whole bottle…" (rocking)

Ichigo took the stand. "For me, it was love at first sight." He looked at Rukia. "I never didn't not love her."

"Yay! IchiRuki!" a random girl jumped up and was promptly dragged away.

"…"

Rukia moved forward to take her place as the speaker. "To be honest, when I first met Ichigo, I thought he was gay-"

"Yeahhhhh." A lot of people agreed.

"-for Byakuya-nii-sama." Rukia finished.

"WHAT!"

Hisana turned to Byakuya. "Is this true?" she whispered tearfully.

Byakuya brought her forward. "Never." He replied before embracing her tightly.

"Uh, I thought this was my wedding?" pouted Rukia.

"Of course! Sorry, darling." Gasped Hisana. Everyone laughed.

"Time for the couples dance!" announced Yuzu. " Everyone grab a partner!"

Ichigo and Rukia. Byakuya and Hisana. Gin and Rangiku. All of them slowly dancing, simply enjoying themselves.

"Huh? What?" Karin exclaimed as Yuzu dragged her to the dance floor. "Yuzu, no way in HELL AM I DANCING!"

"Of course you are!" Yuzu turned. "Oh! Rangiku-san! Do you-?"

"But of course, little Yuzu!" slurred Matsumoto. "Here!" She thrust Toshiro in to Karin.

"Now, the two of you dance," Yuzu commanded. "If you don't, I'll get mad…" her eyes flashed.

Karin gulped. "We better do it," she said, turning. "She's scary, when she's mad."

"Oh. Okay." Toshiro felt shy. He wrapped his arms around Karin's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They began to slowly rock back and forth as a new song came on.

"Oh! I love this song." whispered Karin.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

"It's called 'Dream's Flowers'."

Rukia saw them dancing and nodded to Ichigo, who turned. Ichigo and Rukia watched Toshiro and Karin dance, smiling. Hisana saw the young couple out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly. Rangiku saw her captain past Gin's head and giggled. Isshin, in a corner with Kyoraku, watched them, smirking. Yuzu sat under a table with a notepad, already planning the next wedding.

Toshiro and Karin simply danced on.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flower Game

_**Here's chapter 2 of Dream's Flowers! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because if I did, this would already be happening.**_

Chapter 2: The Flower Game-I Like You, I Love You

Karin turned over and looked at her alarm clock. "Late again!" she hissed while putting on her school uniform-she really hated skirts- before grabbing her bag and running out the door. "Shit!" she cursed when she heard the bell ring. She ran into the classroom.

"Late again, Kurosaki?" said Ochi-sensei.

"Y-yeah. Sorry?"  
>"Honestly, even your brother wasn't this bad. He might've skipped class a lot, but he was on time."<p>

Karin sighed. She hated it when people compared her to Ichigo. He was the whole reason she was late. Normally, Ichigo and their idiot father fighting woke her up, but now that Ichigo was married-to Rukia, how did that happen again?- he lived in Soul Society.

"Hey! Karin!"

Karin turned. Her "guy" friends, and her best friends, Miki and Yuki (they were twins) were waving her over. Karin had never thought her best friends would be girls, but Miki and Yuki were the ultimate soccer players. They had light purplish hair and blue eyes. "Karin! C'mon!" called Yuki.

"Okay!" Karin ran over to them. "Are we gonna play today?"

"Nah. It's too hot right now. Maybe later."

"'K. Hey, Miki, how's your arm?"

"Fine. It's getting better." replied Miki. "Anyway, Karin," Miki said with a sly smile, "We heard your brother got married. And that you-"

"Ehhhh? Kurosaki got married?" said Ochi-sensei from behind them.

"O-Ochi-sensei! Don't creep up on us like that!"

"Sorry. But did Ichigo get married?" pressed Ochi-sensei.

Karin sighed. She was doing that a lot these days. "Yes…"'

"To who? To who?" by now everyone in the school was crowding around them, even teachers. Everyone had heard of the smart, handsome, orange-haired Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who always captured your eyes…

"Uh… to Rukia."

"You mean Kuchiki? Yes, I knew it!" shouted Ochi-sensei. "I could so tell they were going to end up together!" All the students cheered. Karin, Miki, and Yuki snuck away while they could.

"Karin." Miki and Yuki said together. They knew it creeped Karin out.

"What?" Karin asked, turning to face them.

"Karin… do you… like someone?" Yuki asked gently.

"What? Why the hell would you think that?" Karin's face flushed.

"Well… Yuzu told us that you danced with a guy at your brother's wedding." said Yuki.

"Huh…? Wait, she forced me to!"

"Yeah, but you still did, right?" Miki looked sad. "Don't deny your feelings, Karin…"

"I'm going home." Karin grabbed her bag and started to the gate. " See you guys later."

About halfway home, Karin leaned against a wall and slid down. Her friends' words were right. She was constantly thinking about that dance… with Hitsugaya Toshiro. When she was in his arms, she felt…safe. Cared for. Even…?

"No." Karin shook her head. "I need to sort this out." She reached up and picked a flower from the hedge above her. " I don't know if this really works, but in movies, this is always how it goes…" One by one, she plucked off the petals, chanting, "I like you, I love you," with each one that fell.

Karin pulled of the last petal. "I love you…" she whispered as it hit the ground.

Hidden among the leaves above her, a pair of turquoise eyes gleamed.

_**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this fanfic! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added me to your lists! If you've seen the summary, you know I'm writing this with and for my friend Victoria. Check out my profile for more info on her and ME! I'll update soon! ~Arigatou gozaimasu! ~ Sayounara~ (that's the real way its spelled!)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous Hearts, Devious Minds

Hello everyone! Victoria and I are really on a roll with this fanfic! We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we like writing it!

Chapter 3: Jealous Hearts, Devious Minds

"Hinamori!"

Lieutenant Hinamori turned around from her paperwork. "Oh! Rangiku-san! Hello!" Hinamori smiled at Matsumoto, but inwardly she was disappointed. Toshiro hadn't come to visit her for 2 weeks. Was he mad at her? Or was he really busy? Or-

"Hinamori! What are you thinking about?" Matsumoto was suddenly in front of her.

"R-Rangiku-san! You startled me!" Hinamori scrambled backwards. "Um… how's Shiro-chan? I haven't seen him for a few weeks now…"

"Ohhh, you're wondering about the captain?" Matsumoto smirked. "He's in looooove."

Hinamori's heart quickened. Could he like her? She hoped with all her heart. Breathlessly she asked, "With whom?"

"Oh, you're not going to believe this, Hinamori!" Matsumoto giggled. "Captain's in love with…"

_Me! Me! Me! _Hinamori was screaming in her head. Finally, after so long, Shiro-chan would share the same feelings she'd always had. She was practically hyperventilating with excitement.

"Kurosaki Karin."

Hinamori's mind shattered. Shiro-chan didn't like her? Her smile was replaced by a frown. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" Matsumoto was roaring with laughter. "I mean, she's pretty and all, and they _did _dance together at Ichigo and Rukia's wedding."

"They did what now?" Hinamori jumped up. "How- how dare she! I'm sorry Rangiku-san. I have to go." Hinamori ran out of the room, red in the face.

Matsumoto waited until Hinamori had disappeared before bursting into giggles. "Yay! I created a love triangle!" =)

Hinamori ran down the hallways, tears stinging her eyes. How could Shiro-chan like _that _girl? Shiro-chan didn't love her and that was breaking her heart. She burst into her room and slammed the door before collapsing onto her bed. Sure that no one could hear her; Hinamori buried her face in her pillow and began to cry. What else could she-?

"Hinamori-kun?" came a soft voice. They gently closed the door and sat on her bed with a soft thump. "Are you alright?"

Hinamori turned around. "Kira-san? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you running and decided to see if anything was wrong." Kira frowned. "Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's about Shiro-chan…"

"I see. Matsumoto-san told you about the wedding, didn't she?"

"Kira-san… it's so unfair! For my whole life, I've only been in love with one man, and he turns his back on me? Do you know how that feels?" asked Hinamori angrily.

"Yes, I do." Kira felt that way all the time about Hinamori. It was crushing to find out that she'd always been in love with Captain Hitsugaya. He sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it, though."

"I know. But… will you stay until I feel better?"

"Of course." Kira sat down again and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Later that night, after Kira had left, Hinamori lay on her bed, quietly thinking. _Shiro-chan…Kurosaki Karin… Me. I… I hate her. How dare she take Shiro-chan from me? _"I'll show her!" She sat up trembling in rage. "I'll show her and Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori paced her room until it was nearly dawn. She even pulled out her _Zanpakutou, Tobiume, _and talked to it. It was in this way she came up with her plan.

"You'll regret this, Kurosaki Karin." There was a menacing glint in her eye. "Shiro-chan will be mine."

"I will make him mine."

Other places…

"Gin! Gin!"

Ichimaru Gin turned around. "Oh! Ran-chan! What brings you here?"

"Guess what! I made a love triangle!" squealed Matsumoto.

"Between who?"

"Captain, Karin-chan, and Hinamori!"

"Oh, Ran-chan, you're so _bad." _Gin flashed a naughty grin. "Wanna go be _bad _in a bed?"

"Wha-?" Gin was already dragging her away. 


	4. Chapter 4Discussions and Gambling

_**Hello peoples! Sorry about the delay with uploads; I've had a really busy week. I know that's no excuse, so sorry! Anyway, here's to chapter 4! **_

Chapter 4: Discussions and Gambling

"We're here!"

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu jumped up and ran into her brother's arms. "It's good to see you! Did you and Rukia-chan have a nice time?"

"We did! Oh, and we got you, Karin, and Isshin-san presents!" Rukia said brightly, her smile nearly as dazzling as the ring on her finger.

"Oh. Ichi-nii, Rukia, you're back?" Karin came down the stairs, her long hair damp.

"Just visiting for a few days. Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked before giving Karin a quick hug.

"I'm heeeereeee!" came Isshin's voice. "How was your honeymoon? Don't tell me you did anything naughty? You did, didn't you! Oh, I want all the details, like-"

"Oh, shut up, you old man." Ichigo smashed his foot into his father's face, but his cheeks were pink. Rukia, too, was flushed and looked embarrassed.

"Daddy, stop it." Yuzu turned. "Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, you come and put your stuff in Onii-chan's old room. It's the guest room, now."

"Okay." Rukia grabbed a bag and followed Yuzu upstairs. "Hi, Karin." She said.

They were nearly upstairs when Rukia sensed something. It was a reiatsu, very well hidden, but enough so she could identify it.

_Captain Hitsugaya?_

_ What is he doing here?_ She looked down the stairs and saw Karin talking with Ichigo. _Ohhh. _

"Ahhh." Ichigo put down his chopsticks. "I missed your home cooking, Yuzu."

"I, too, enjoyed your culinary skills immensely," said Rukia. "Ichigo and I are going on walk now."

"We are? Oh yeah, we are!"

"Come on." Rukia began dragging Ichigo away. "You are so oblivious!" everyone else heard from down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" asked Yuzu.

"Dunno. Ichi-nii's always been a bit on the slow side, though." Karin commented.

"I need to talk to you about something." Rukia said as she and Ichigo walked down the street, their hands linked.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked concerned. "You're not-?"

"No way. Why the hell would you think that?" Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's just that… when I went upstairs, I felt a reiatsu. It was hidden, but I could still tell whose it was."

"Whose was it, Rukia?"

"It was C-"

"A-hah! Found you!"

Rukia shrieked and Ichigo held her as the person came near. "Who are you?" asked Ichigo. "Wha-, wait, _Ochi-sensei_?"

"Karin _told_ us you got married, but we got her to tell us when you were coming to visit, too." Ochi-sensei grinned. "Hey! Everyone! I found them!"

All of a sudden, an entire crowd of people had surrounded them. "Ochi-sensei!" exclaimed Rukia. "What is this?"

"I'm proving the fact that I always knew you two would end up together." said Ochi-sensei smugly. "Hey! Suzuki! Pay up!" A grumbling old lady came up and handed her 500 yen.

"Wha-? Wait, you _bet _on us getting married?" Ichigo was mad. "What kind of people are you?"

"The gambling kind, that's what." Ochi-sensei pocketed the money. "Suzuki over there," she nodded at the old lady, "was betting on IchiHime, while I bet on IchiRuki. The winner is a simple guess."

"Yay! IchiRuki!" Random girl appears again!

"…"

"Finally…" Rukia walked out of the bathroom. After being harassed by her family _and_ an entire crowd of strangers, she was tired. She collapsed onto the bed and Ichigo sat beside her, tracing her jawline, back and forth.

"What did you want to talk to me about, again? That reiatsu?" Ichigo said softly.

"Yeah. It was Captain Hitsuagaya's."

"Really?"

"Yes. It seems he was serious."

"Huh. I never thought he would show attachment to anyone or anything." Ichigo sighed. "He really does have a crush on Karin, doesn't he?"

Karin was going back to her room after helping Yuzu. "Damn pajamas." she muttered, as her shorts kept going up. She was passing Ichigo and Rukia's room when she heard, "…crush on Karin, doesn't he?"

Karin froze. Someone had a crush on her? Normally, she wouldn't be interested, but lingering thoughts of Toshiro kept her standing there.

"My only concern is Lieutenant Hinamori." She heard Rukia say. "It's kind of oblivious she likes him."

_Likes who? Likes who? _

"Why would Toshiro be in town, anyway?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, we've got this place covered, right?"

"Honestly, Ichigo, you are so stupid sometimes. Captain Hitsugaya is here, to see Karin, because he likes her, you know?"

Karin stepped back. Captain Hitsugaya meant Toshiro. Toshiro like her. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Opening her desk, she rifled through folders until she found what she was looking for.

It was a photo, from the wedding, in fact. Karin had stolen the film and had kept it. After realizing she-she lik-she liked someone, she had one copy developed.

The photo was like something she couldn't imagine herself being in. It was just a focus on her and Toshiro dancing. Holding it, she sat back on her bed and stared at it. Karin saw that Toshiro really had become more of a man. And she'd become more of a woman, she noticed, her heart a little fluttery.

"Karin-chan!"

Karin jumped. Yuzu was right outside the door. Quickly, Karin stuffed her photo into her pillow case and sat back as Yuzu entered. "Yeah, Yuzu?"

"Karin-chan, someone's here to see you!" Yuzu said. "Go, go, go!" Yuzu pushed Karin out of the room.

"But, Yuzu, my clothes-!" Karin exhaled. She clomped down the stairs and went into the foyer.

"Listen, punk, it's late and I'm-"Karin stopped midsentence, her eyes widening. She took in the person leaning on the door frame, watching her with amused eyes. Karin's breath quickened as he came near.

"What's up, Karin?" said Toshiro.

_**Ha-ha! Cliff hanger, I know! Some of you are mad at me; I can hear you guys cussing me out. Anyway, that was chap 4, hope you liked it! Okay, um, if there are any little on or two story chapters you want me to write, personally for you, just put it in your review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do! Also, coming soon- a SUPER crack fic for Rianan D' Halmsu, and a BLEACH game show! Check it out when I post it! -Sayounara! **_

_**~angelbleachfairy~**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Date and the Sister

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, just I've been really busy, with summer classes. I have a question for everyone; well a few, actually. Who likes K-pop and J-pop? Who reads Interview: Bleach Pairings, and Rapture? And who wants to read a Bleach Game show? Please leave your answers in your review! On to the fic!**_

Chapter 5: The Date and the Sister

"What's up, Karin?" said Toshiro.

"Uh… h-hey, Toshiro…" Karin trailed off. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in town, checking up on the newlyweds, as requested by Kuchiki's wife." He glanced away. "But I've got some free time."

"Okay, wanna come in?" Karin stepped aside and Toshiro walked in. As she shut the door, Toshiro checked her out; as soon as she turned around, he yanked his eyes back to her face. They went and sat in the living room. "Want something to drink?"

"Just water, please." Karin turned into the kitchen, and Toshiro once again let his eyes roam Karin's body. He blinked, startled, as she set a glass down in front of him.

"Here" Karin said. Toshiro blushed as she plopped on to the couch beside him; he wasn't used to girls, no matter how much Matsumoto hugged him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. It'll stunt your growth."

Toshiro opened his mouth to argue, but looked away. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"Aaaaagghh, I don't need all this shit!" Karin clomped angrily down the stairs, Yuzu, Miki, and Yuki right behind her. They all had various… _girly _items in their hands.

"Karin! Please!" called Miki.

"No way! I am NOT doing that loli shit!"

"Come on, Karin! Or are you too manly?"

Karin turned. "I can be girly if I want to!" she started back up the stairs. "Ugh! I wish I never told you about this! F*ck my life!"

1 hour later…

"But Karin-"

"Shut up, I'm late!" Karin flung open the door. "Dammit! I can't run in these shoes!"

Yuzu, Miki, and Yuki watched Karin hobble off into the darkness. Yuki turned to Yuzu.

"Yuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Karin going on a date with anyway?"

Karin jogged up to the movie theater, panting. Toshiro was standing in front of the ticket booth waiting for her. "Hey, Toshiro, sorry I'm late." She huffed.

"No problem. What did you want to-whoa." Toshiro looked her up and down. "What happened to you?"

Tonight Karin looked as she never had before. Her sister had convinced her to wear black skinny jeans, while her friends got her into a black tank and navy blue off the shoulder top. Though her hair was in its usual high ponytail, there was a matching ribbon, she wore soccer ball studs, and had on clear gloss. Karin looked up from where she was putting her shoes-blue platform wedges- back on. "My sister and friends attacked me." She answered. "Sorry I look terrible."

"No, you look… good." mumbled Toshiro. He pulled her up. "The movie's about to start."

As they walked into the theater, Karin said, "What movie are we walking?"

"Summer Wars."

"I wanted to see that! Let's go!"

Karin couldn't tear her eyes of the screen long enough to stuff a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "This is amazing." she whispered. It _was _a good movie, even though her back was cramping from leaning forward too long. As the scene changed, Karin's mind flashed back to half an hour before.

Karin had been sitting comfortably in her chair, when she heard Toshiro yawn loudly. She had reached over and covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh." He yawned again and stretched his arms. She didn't notice Toshiro snake his arm around her until she found herself leaning on his shoulder. Karin blushed and glanced up at the boy, who was staring adamantly at the screen. Becoming uncomfortable, she leaned forward, and Toshiro's hand accidentally scraped down her back, causing shivers to go up her spine.

Now the movie was over. As the credits rolled, Karin stood and bent her back. "Now _that _was a good movie."

"Sure." Toshiro glanced at her. "_I _liked it."

Karin blushed again. "Whatever. Let's go."

Karin was about to leave the theater when Toshiro stopped her. "I'll walk you home. It can dangerous at night."

When they arrived at Karin's home, the clinic was dark and quiet. The pair stood there awkwardly until, without thinking, Toshiro gently kissed Karin on the cheek. Then he shunpoed away. Karin ran into her house, pleased but embarrassed. Neither of them had noticed the 4 people pressed up against the window upstairs, completely shocked.

Or the shadowy figure on the roof whose robes flapped in the wind, and who tore her small, neat bun out of her hair.

"KAAARRRIINNN!" Karin's father jumped out at her, tears streaming down his face, pouting, with outstretched arms. Karin quickly slipped out of his grasp and raced up the stairs and in to her room. Faintly she heard Yuzu telling her to take her shoes off. Ignoring her, Karin slammed her door and fell against it, holding her right cheek. She kept reliving that one moment in her head endlessly.

"Did that… really happen?" she whispered. "Toshiro… he really does like me!" Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on the window. Karin looked up and saw the figure of a girl motioning her to come outside. Then she jumped up, vanishing. Karin flung her door open, shoved her father and sister aside, and raced to the roof.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Karin called cautiously. There was a swish, and the girl was standing in front of her.

"You are Kurosaki Karin?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Wait," Karin took a closer look, "aren't you Toshiro's sister?"

"My name is Hinamori Momo, and I AM NOT SHIRO-CHAN'S SISTER!"

"Really? He said you were."

"I AM NOT! And you," she said, her eyes flashing, "have no right to be his girlfriend!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because Shiro-chan is mine. He's always been mine. And he would've been on a date with ME if you hadn't shown up! You ruined my life, Kurosaki!"

Karin was shocked; Hinamori was in love with Toshiro?

"I'm warning you Kurosaki. If you don't back off, I'll use force to make Shiro-chan mine." Hinamori turned and opened a Senkaimon, flashing a final stormy glare at Karin before she left.

Karin stared after her, watching the strange mist that always accompanies the entrances to Soul Society curl upwards.

"I bite back, bitch."

_**So there's Chapter 5, all done. You like? So hopefully over the weekend, I can get the game show and ByaSana fic up, so wish me luck! Again, please answer the questions in the beginning, and tell me your favorite groups and songs, too! Oh, and if you get a chance, look up the song 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding, and look up 'Miku-tan' on YouTube. She does song covers, and she's really good. Me and my friend, (no, not Victoria) are going to start posting song covers too. There aren't any up yet, but the name is still angelbleachfairy. Oh, and it says I'm like 22 or something, I'm not. That was just so I could watch Black Butler II. Thanks again!**_


End file.
